


Calculated Risks

by EverestV



Series: Playing The Hand Dealt (Punkcop Prompt Fills) [17]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, random and without context
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9557414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverestV/pseuds/EverestV
Summary: prompt: Write about something presently in your life that is "worth it".





	

_Sarah doesn’t play well with cops, Sarah doesn’t play well with cops, Sarah doesn’t—_ Beth groaned and rubbed at her temples, struggling to dispel Felix’s words. _She doesn’t_ usually _play with cops, anyway, I know, and yet she’s here anyway. Out of her own free will._

“Beth, this is insane. We have no real evidence, no eyewitnesses, no _proof_ at all.” Art was getting antsy, pacing across the room, arms crossed over his chest. “We can’t just take this big of a run at the guy with only a theory to back us up.”

“Look, we have her version of the story, don’t we?” Beth countered through gritted teeth, glancing up to pierce Sarah through the one-way glass of the interrogation room. The punk was fidgeting in her seat. “Art, she’s rolling over on her stomach and begging at our feet here. She’s scared. That says a lot.”

“Yeah, the end of our jobs. She is a _grifter_ , a low-life. How can we trust a word she says, she probably works for the guy herself."

Pleading eyes, grasping hands, tender lips. All Beth had to do was close her eyes and the memories would flood her like a tidal wave. “She’s worth the risk.”


End file.
